There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. In one such process, integrated circuit dice are physically and electrically connected to a leadframe panel. The leadframe panel is made of an electrically conductive metal. Eventually, electrical interconnects for each package are formed from the leadframe panel. Afterward, the leadframe panel is placed in a molding system. A molding material is applied to encapsulate the dice and portions of the leadframe panel.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate an exemplary encapsulation process. The leadframe panel 104 is positioned between a top cavity bar 102a and a bottom cavity bar 102b. Each cavity bar includes multiple pockets or recesses 120a-120b. FIG. 1B is an enlarged side view of portions of the structures illustrated in FIG. 1A. The top and bottom cavity bars 102a-102b are pressed together over the leadframe panel 104. A recess 120a of the top cavity bar 102a aligns with a recess 120b in the bottom cavity bar 102b to form a mold cavity 110. The mold cavity 110 covers an integrated circuit die 112 that is mounted on the leadframe panel 104.
Afterward, molding material is injected into the mold cavity 110. The encapsulated leadframe panel 104 is then removed from the molding system and singulated to form multiple integrated circuit packages. Each package has a protective housing that is formed from the molding material.
While the above arrangements and methods work well, there are continuing efforts to develop improved packaging techniques that provide cost effective approaches for meeting the needs of a variety of different packaging applications.